Otoño
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8. Para Ayumi-Nightbeauty]. Aki Ishida Takenouchi, cuando está triste, estampa su melancolía contra el murallón del patio. [FAMILIA SORATO]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinánimosdelucro.

Para Proyecto 1-8.

 **OTOÑO**

* * *

 _Con mucho cariño, para Ayumi-Nightbeauty_

* * *

 _Tac toco tac. Tac toco tac. Tac toco tac._

Raqueta pared piso. Raqueta pared piso.

Aki, a veces, se sentía otoño.

Cuando estaba enfadado o triste, practicaba el tenis, o mejor dicho, se pasaba las tardes golpeando la pequeña pelota con todas sus fuerzas contra la muralla del lado de su casa, la que no tenía ventanas, hasta que quedaba completamente agotado.

A veces amaba el otoño. Los colores tierra eran sus preferidos. Su madre parecía otoño. El otoño le ofrecía los paisajes más lindos: la primavera, a veces, era demasiado. Y le causaba alergia.

Aki se evadía jugando al tenis desde muy niño; aunque un observador atento diría que eso no era jugar, sino raquetear. _Tac toco tac_ tras _tac toco tac_ , había hecho suya una pared del patio de sus padres.

Pero a veces odiaba el otoño. En el otoño, si te descuidabas, la tristeza ganaba. Si te dejabas estar, respirando las hojas caídas y los árboles desnudos, te perdías el sol cálido del mediodía y los atardeceres monocromáticos con las hojas.

Ese día, a Aki se le habían olvidado el canto de los pájaros y había obviado el _crac crac_ de las hojas al caminarlas.

 _Tac toco tac. Tac toco tac._

Raqueta pared piso. Raqueta pared piso.

−Tu hermana ya está en casa –La voz de Sora Takenouchi lo sobresaltó−. Tu padre también. Te esperamos.

 _Tac toco tac. Tac toco tac._

−¿Vas a entrar?

−Enseguida.

Pero Sora no se fue. Lo observó, cruzados sus brazos. Vestía un suéter amarillo. Ella era la belleza del otoño, pero Aki no la vio.

−Haruko te quiere hablar –insistió su madre, siguiendo con la vista el incesante ir y venir de un hábito copiado a ella.

−Ya voy –No sonó exasperado. No solía perder sus estribos Ishida. Pero sí sonó melancólico.

Sora se dio por vencida y regresó a la casa. Respiró el aire frío del otoño. _Tac toco tac,_ volvió a escuchar.

El segundo en intentarlo fue su padre, apenas unos quince minutos luego de Sora (Aki tenía tatuado en el pulso el ritmo de sus raqueteos melancólicos).

−Vamos campeón, que ya casi no hay luz.

−No necesito luz para encontrar la pelota –respondió, mientras hábilmente la devolvía a la pared.

−¡Genes Ishida! –replicó, divertido ante el ego de su niño.

Pero para Aki no era ego. Era un hecho.

−Campeón, entremos –Lo zamarreó cariñosamente de los hombros, logrando que perdiera la pelota.

Eso sí lo exasperó.

−¡No soy tu campeón! Ya tengo catorce años –reclamó.

Yamato no contuvo la risa.

−Oh, lo lamento _Mr. Adulto_ , mi error.

−Para muchas cosas ya soy un adulto.

−¿Cómo para qué? –lo burló Yamato.

−Tú a mi edad ya eras novio de mamá –retrucó el niño.

Esto dejó boquiabierto a su padre, quien jamás había reparado en ese detalle… si Aki ya se sentía grande para tener novia, entonces Haruko…

−¿Es eso lo que sucede? ¿Alguien no te deja tener novia?

−Qué tontería.

 _Tac toco tac. Tac toco tac._

Yamato no arrancó una palabra más de su hijo menor.

Finalmente vino Haruko. Aki sintió los pasos largos y decididos de sus piernas sin tacos y supo que no podía ser su madre. Su presencia lo enervó.

 _Tactocotac tactocotac tactocotac._

−Quiero hablar contigo –Ella era muy directa. Él se evadía.

Como Aki no contestó, Haruko entró en acción. Se paró delante de él y, hábilmente, detuvo la pelota con ambas manos. Lo suyo era la música, pero por abandono del deporte. Podría haber sido una tenista.

−Pensé que todo esto tenía que ver con hablar –explicó ella, moviendo la pelota entre sus manos.

−Con no hablar –la corrigió Aki.

−¿Qué querías que hiciera? Hubieras armado una tormenta en tres gotas de agua. Es hoy cuando podemos hablarlo, ¡hoy! Con mamá, papá, todos juntos.

−Pues háblenlo y luego me pasas un reporte –Intentó arrebatarle la pelota, pero ella seguía siendo más alta. A Aki aún no le había llegado el estirón (y ya sospechaba que no llegaría). La sostuvo alta, fuera de su alcance.

−¡Esta no es la manera de solucionar nada! –reclamó, enojada−. Todo el santo día con la pelotita, tactocotac tactoctac –remedó−, ¡me tienes harta!

−¡Entonces vete y déjame solo!

Sora y Yamato, sentados en el living, escucharon los gritos e intercambiaron miradas perplejas. Rara vez sus hijos discutían, de hecho, se enorgullecían al pensar que eran los hermanos más unidos de su grupo de amigos.

A continuación, escucharon el solitario golpe de una pelota contra la pared.

−¿Lo ves? ¿Ves esa marca? –indicó Haruko, más sosegada, señalando una nueva marca en la muralla peloteada del jardín Ishida Takenouchi.

Aki no contestó.

−Esa es una marca más de tu soledad y melancolía. ¿Cómo puedes mirar esta pared sin entristecerte? Todos tus malos momentos, ¡todos!, los tienes estampados frente a ti.

−¿Y tú cómo sabes que son mis malos momentos? No me entiendes, ¡nunca lo has hecho! Vete ahora, habla con mamá y papá, luego en la cena me lo cuentan.

−¡Aki, madura!

−¡Siempre soy el último en saber! –explotó, finalmente.

−¡Es que yo ya no sé en qué idioma decírtelo! ¡No había nada, nada, _nada_ antes de hoy!

−¿Y todos esos papeles que estuviste rellenando? –Aún estaba molesto, pero logró bajar el tono en que hablaba con su hermana. Sabía que sus padres los escuchaban.

−Estás actuando como si esto fuera el final, y no es más que el comienzo.

−¡Te vas a vivir a otro país! ¿Cómo puede eso ser un comienzo?

Haruko suspiró. Luego, apoyándole una mano en el hombro, le sonrió. Lo guió hasta el pasto de su jardín.

Sora y Yamato no escucharon más pelotazos. Él le había apretado la mano cuando los gritos se hicieron oír: no sabía de donde lo sacaban, ellos jamás habían dejado que oyeran sus discusiones. Había sido un acuerdo tácito entre el hijo de padres divorciados y la hija de padres distantes.

−¿Qué ves aquí? –preguntó, posicionando frente a su rostro una hoja de otoño.

−Una hoja de este árbol… ¿a qué estás jugando?

Por el tono en que recibió su respuesta, Haruko estuvo dispuesta a volver a discutir. Le hizo falta respirar hondo para contenerse.

−Lo que te estoy mostrando es una metáfora −explicó−, y las metáforas no deberían ser explicadas.

Pero de Aki no recibió más que vacío, silencio y malhumor.

−Esta hoja que te parece tan desechable es un comienzo −inició−. Al caer, abona la tierra y posibilita que en primavera el jardín de mamá esté lleno de flores.

Aki se detuvo a pensarlo antes de replicar.

−No entiendo la relación.

−No importa si la hay –respondió, con mucha naturalidad−. Solo piensa en todas las cosas buenas que pueden salir de algo en apariencia malo como es esta hoja muerta, caída y arrugada en el pasto.

Aki no raqueteó más. Tampoco pensó en el otoño. La miró largo rato, a ella y a la hoja, depositada en sus pequeñas manos. Haruko vio como él pasó sus dedos por los bordes del residuo del árbol, por lo bordes de una hoja caída, como si esta fuera importante. Pensó que, a él, le temblaban los ojos.

Había anochecido y ella no llevaba más que un abrigo muy ligero, esos que se usan en las casas calefaccionadas y jamás en los jardines de otoño. Cuando él la vio abrazar su piel de gallina, inconscientemente emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta.

−Oye, que cursi te salió tu versito –escuchó Sora cuando sus hijos entraron. Haruko lo regañó y Aki rió.

Fuera quedaron la pared morotoneada, una hoja abandonada y un otoño un poquito más brillante.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Aki significa otoño, eso me lo dijo CieloCriss y así surgió todo el fic. Pero el reto fue de Ayumi, quien quería un fic donde se reflejara la tristeza del hijo de Sora y Yama, peloteando contra una pared. Aki y Haruko son los nombres que ella usa.

 **Ayumi** querida, ¡espero que te guste! Yo no soy muy buena siguiendo directivas exactas, así que espero no haberme ido de lo que me pediste.

¡Espero que me dejen un review!


End file.
